bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dekoshu
Re: Yammy Yeah, I was shocked too. I actually, at first, found out via spoiler (some people can't take a hint not to post spoilers), but I think it was a surprise that Kubo had in mind. I'm not sure if this means he's the strongest or not. It does seem to indicate that, I'll admit, and it's very likely that that's what it means, but we don't know for sure. I'd be kinda upset if that's what it meant. I mean, Ulquiorra had this badass transformation that Aizen supposedly doesn't know about (knowing Aizen, I believe he somehow already knows, but that's just me) and here Yammy comes and reveals he is Espada numero cero. He never did say he was the 10th Espada, only Arrancar #10, so it kinda makes sense. Still, we'll have to wait and see how powerful he really is. And I emphasize on "wait", since the attention shifted back to Fake Karakura Town at the end of chapter 354. Arrancar109 18:17, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Well, I got my own viewpoints on the subject of Halibel vs. Hitsugaya. You can find that here: Forum:Chapter 354 (non-wikia talk). But yeah, hopefully Halibel won't be taken down... at least not by Hitsugaya alone. He would obviously need help. Arrancar109 18:29, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Chinese fluency! Finally I had done this one, Chinese fluency page! But I'm lazy to do the same thing again on the Animepedia page, so can you please help me to do that? Kroduz 13:15, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Dub voices Yep. Sorry, I'm not used to non-article conversation off the forums. So, where've you been? Arrancar109 16:04, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. I would have said Kyoraku was defeated, if it weren't for his weird shikai. Weird, but pretty cool ability. I'm still wondering what Aizen's got planned after cutting down his last remaining Espada, but that'll hopefully come up this week. Arrancar109 16:13, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but I'm not really thinking one way or another on which characters died, even though there are a few members of the Espada that I like. Heck, enough guys got mad enough to start a "who do you want to die" thread on the forum. I'm not a big supporter of that thread, but what needed to be said to it was already said to it by other members who felt the same way about it. Arrancar109 16:58, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Well, another way I look at it is that Aizen may not have entirely informed his Arrancar army about the special abilities of the Gotei 13. I mean, with some captains, namely Kyoraku, Ukitake, and Soifon, it's understandable (though Ukitake is still missing in action), but there were still others he could have inform the Arrancar about, captains and lieutenants. Arrancar109 17:35, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Not able to edit Ichigo's article Hi. I know that was directed at Arrancar109, but Ichigo's article is currently locked as it is undergoing significant maintenance and updating. It will be unlocked once that is completed, but we do not currently know when that will be, as the work being carried out on it is extensive. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 17:10, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Blogs Yeah, I can understand what you're trying to say. The "Annoying Character" blog may be the one that got your attention. Personally, I don't partake in blogs all that much either. There are a few, yes, and I do admit to submitting to the "Annoying Character" blog as well, but overall, I'm not really planning to say "I hope Orihime dies" or something along those lines (except maybe with Aizen, but that's a given, since he's the central antagonist, and he's done some pretty horrible things). Overall, I'm not going to spend all my time ranting on characters' negative traits, nor will I start saying why people should agree with me (everyone has their own opinion). I wouldn't worry too much about that blog either. It would likely get out of hand if someone does want to influence people to hate certain characters, in which case we have to step in. Most blogs go dead sooner or later anyway, so it won't last. Some are updated, but I don't think this one will be. And just so you know, even though I find Orihime annoying at times, I still find her essential to the series, and she still has traits that I like (she's probably the kindest character in the series overall). [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:30, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Is it okay for users to edit articles? You'll have to be more specific about it, but in general it is of course okay to edit the articles, provided it is in line with our policies. Without knowing exactly what you are referring to, I cannot say more. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 16:08, May 22, 2010 (UTC) The edits you made to Sosuke Aizens page were reverted by Yyp as they were grammatically incorrect, anyone can edit but the edits have to be correct. GinIchimaru No problem. We hope to have Ichigo's article open again soon, as the recent overhaul of it is nearly done, but cannot set a date as it is dependant on the rate of work. But it should be in the near future. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 16:25, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Reiatsu Why did you removed that editings, what i have done? They were right. I have seen a lot of bleach episodes, so I know it well. 18:20, Aug 9, 2010, (UTC) Domynyk Re: Hi Hi, I think all of us here in the wiki love Bleach (both anime and manga) and that's why we try to make this the best source of information for Bleach. Was there anything that you wanted to ask/tell me? Response I've read it. I'm not sure about others (I don't read story-related Blog discussions too often, since several different versions for the same chapter pop up, and it's hard to keep up with the one you're with depending on which one is the most popular), but Ichigo's growth rate is the main aspect of his power, so I'm not too bummed out about it. If Ichigo didn't show up, Aizen would kill everyone else, now that Ichimaru's out of the picture. As for Ichimaru... I never really hated him; I just feel that there's still a lot we don't know about him, even though we do know that he joined Aizen to get what he took from Rangiku. I just wish his character was fleshed out a bit more. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:40, August 20, 2010 (UTC) He's making some fans angry. Mostly the guys that want good guys to die so badly. It's funny, because the second we stated Rangiku to be dead (which was later proven to be a lie on Ichimaru's part) is when we have a huge backlash of fans who ask us to revoke her status, just because of a "strong feeling" they had that Ichimaru was lying. I am personally not angry about what has happened so far. The only thing I would be angry about right now, if anything, is what happened with Grimmjow and Kensei, since it is still unclear as to what happened with them, and even there I'm not angry; just very, very curious. And I think people define filler manga as manga that cuts away from the current events in the manga to explain another story (The Turn Back The Pendulum series would be a notable example of that). [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 18:11, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Video Game Kido You probably weren't around during the time we decided it, but because some video game content can directly contradict the manga storyline, we decided to reference Kido usage debutting in Video Games for video game-only characters to avoid confusion. We did a similar approach with Komamura, as Bleach: The 3rd Phantom did have his Shikai command as "Roar", but we removed it until the official character booked MASKED confirmed that "Roar" was Tenken's release command. So until these characters use this Kido in the manga or anime, we have to keep game-debut Kido limited to the game-only characters. Also, thanks for adding Shiyo and Konoka to the lists. I still haven't unlocked Shiyo yet, so I don't know all of the Kido spells she can use. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:20, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, sorry about that. Anyway, you can put it in the "Appearances in Other Media" section of each individual characters' articles. I've been doing some of that lately with the characters who appeared in Bleach: Heat the Soul 7, so it can be listed there. Heck, I even pointed out that Starrk's Cero in that game is grey instead of blue. It'll be okay if it's listed there. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:22, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry about that. I just wanted to make sure the message wasn't missed. Given how much edits have been done lately (and the fact that the next manga chapter will come out sometime between today and Friday), it's very easy for certain recent edits to be buried. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:26, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw that. I didn't know about it, but since I haven't unlocked Arturo either, I don't know his technique paths either, so I believe you. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:29, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Really? I didn't know that. It can also go down in the "Appearances in Other Media" section. And if you own the game, you can also use that knowledge to expand on the Blade Battlers article as well. Most of our game articles need heavy editing in general (Heat the Soul 6 and 7 only have character lists and no information about the game modes, for example), so it would be a good way to improve it. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:35, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Response I unprotected Hollow Ichigo's page, but Yammy's is being overhauled, so it has to stay protected. But if you want to put something on it, just post it on my Talk Page and I'll put it on for you. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:30, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: I don't know. I have wanted to call him a genius for a long time but no one agrees. It seems a little unfair that we call Mayuri a genius yet Aizen has said the only person smarter than him is Urahara so in my reasoning, this would make Aizen smarter than Mayuri and therefore a genius but the admins and many committee members do not agree so I just keep it as high whenever it gets changed until the faithful day they let me change it--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:39, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I think he deserves much more. My dream would be for the Hōgyoku to be destroyed and Aizen revert to his old self. Then a battle between shinigami would commence and I would be in heaven but its not looking like it that will happen. I at least hope that the battle does not end with this Final GT. Kubo has always done fights very well and Ichigo's battle against Grimmjow being my favorite. I would love to see a drawn out battle like that with both opponents pushed to their limits.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:51, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ulquiorra Ulquiorra's page is probably locked due to edits regarding UNMASKED, as Harribel's page is locked for the same reason. I'll look over the article and add this information if it's not already present in his Other Media section. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 01:14, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Need some help here I believe we have the translation right on the page. It is Full Manifestation Art.-- Hmm, I don't think we ever got that one. Ask in the translation corner. Adam is back and has been working on a lot of stuff lately so you should get an answer soon.-- Re: Hi... Don't know what you're talking about with "Bringer Light" because I've never heard of it. But if you MUST know, the katakana (which is what every Fullbring name has been written in so far) would probably be something like ブリーンガー•ライト, or Burīngā Raito... make of that what you will, but DON'T put it up yet. And where'd you get that name for a Fullbring, anyway? --Reikson (talk) 03:50, July 9, 2011 (UTC) : Doubtful; don't have a 443 raw, so I can't be sure. --Reikson (talk) 04:03, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :: So the katakana is ブリンガーライト (Buringā Raito) as I thought; I'm too lazy to figure out the kanji other than the fact that the last one is 光, the symbol representing light. --Reikson (talk) 15:26, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: We are actually talking about some of this on right now. Jump in and join us.-- Vote for Jan 2012 Main Page Features Hi there. Just a quick note to say that voting for the featured article, picture and quote on the Main Page is open. As per the rules of the votes, users who have been members for over a month and who have made at least five (constructive) edits this month are entitled to vote and you meet those criteria. The vote closes at midnight (UTC) on 30th December, so please consider voting for them, or even just for one. Thanks for your time. 12:01, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Vandenreich Take up translations with the Translation Corner before entering it into articles, thank you!! Techniques Actually, Salubri took care of that, but thank you for bringing it to our attention. As for your idea regarding the technique infoboxes... That would really be something I would need to discuss with the other administrators and possibly the Policy & Standards Committee. I have an idea as to what you're aiming at, but it may not be a necessity to change the infoboxes. Still, I can bring it up to Sal's attention next time he and I are on chat, if you want. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:46, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Its sacred flashing arrows not Sacred Destruction Arrows for Kirge Opie --User:Jushiro971 (talk) Edits Please do not continue to make may small changes over and over. If you wish to make changes to a page, open the page, click edit and edit all at once. You are flooding the recent changes by continually saving after every small edit.-- Edit Fluffing Alert :There should not be this number of edits to a single post (#12 especially) in such quick succession. This equates to 1 edit per minute for a single message. Use the preview button to proof read your message before posting it. This is flooding the Recent Changes section unnecessarily as well. ::Warnings are there to be informative for users so that they know not to continue being detrimental or breaking the rules. They don't wear off per say but they also don't work against you but only if you cease doing the rule breaking that was there in the first place. I am not the first person to tell you to stop making small repeated changes as there is a message from an old moderator just above my message so you have to remember that this is now a repeat violation so behavior that continues in this way will be taken into consideration. I would like to point out though, that you edited my talk page 7 times in a short amount of time which is a repeat of what I warned you for. I will ignore it this time but future violations will be taken into consideration and the warnings will take effect. Thank you for taking time to reply but you need to become familiar with the Preview buttons in and off forums. Thanks.